What Chocolate?
by seluau
Summary: Ketika Sehun mendapati cokelat yang tersisa di genggamannya harus ia serahkan pada Luhan, apakah ia akan memberikannya? That won't happen Luhan. —HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Oh Sehun, seorang kutu buku tampan nan dingin membagikan seluruh cokelat yang ia terima kepada seluruh lelaki di sekolah, namun yang ia dapati adalah _seseorang_ yang ia kenal dekat tidak mendapatkan bagiannya,

Apakah ia akan memberikan cokelat terakhir yang berada di genggamannya saat ini kepada _orang_ itu?

_**That won't happen, Luhan. **_

Omg HunHan, nan michyeoseo u.u

Special for Valentine Day~

_Keep your expectation as low as possible._


	2. Finish

**Tittle: **What Chocolate?

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **SeLu/HunHan aka SehunxLuhan, Chanyeol

**Disclaimer: **SeLu belong to each other. I own nothing but the plot.

**Summary: **Ketika Sehun mendapati cokelat yang tersisa digenggamannya harus ia serahkan pada Luhan, apakah ia akan memberikannya? _That won't happen Luhan._

* * *

><p>"Apa-apaan ini?"<p>

Pandangan seorang Oh Sehun menyusuri jalannya menuju ke sekolah, masih pagi tapi sudah penuh dengan anak-anak perempuan yang biasa kita sebut _Fangirls_. Hari ini jauh lebih banyak jumlahnya sekaligus lebih berisik dari biasanya.

Matanya memicing kearah mereka, berusaha mengirim sinyal _Pergilah-dari-pandanganku-sekarang-juga_. Namun para _Fangirls_, yang menerima sinyal tersebut semakin meneriakkan namanya lebih kencang. Bahkan mereka mulai menghampiri Sehun, berusaha memeluk, menarik apapun yang Sehun punyai sekarang, dan apapun yang biasa dilakukan _Fangirls_ atau mungkin _Sasaeng_? Entah, Sehun benar-benar dalam keadaan berantakan, baik fisik sekaligus mentalnya.

Ia mulai tidak tahan dengan semua ini, "Stop! Minggir kalian semua!"

Akhirnya mereka berhenti, ada pula yang memasang wajah _innocent_ pada Sehun, padahal sang lelaki satu-satunya di gerombolan tersebut tahu bahwa anak perempuan itu _berusaha_ mencium pipinya. Ia melempar pandangan jijik pada anak itu, benar-benar _typical and common._

"Ini untukmu Sehun-a." Bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang dibelakangnya, Ia menoleh dan sekotak cokelat telah dilempar ke arahnya. Tangannya dengan _reflex_ menangkap kotak tersebut, _cokelat?_ Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Biasanya aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, tumben sekali?_

Tiba-tiba saja, seolah bumi menjadi kiamat seketika, tubuhnya telah tergeletak di jalanan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk cokelat, beberapa bunga, dan surat-surat berada diatasnya.

Oh Sehun berjanji akan membunuh para _Fangirls_ gila tersebut satu-persatu jika ia berhasil bangun dari alam sadarnya sekarang juga.

* * *

><p>Sehun benar-benar bingung,<p>

Apakah para wanita telah ber-transformasi menjadi lelaki sekarang?

Saat ia berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dengan tampang berantakan (dan jangan lupakan setumpuk _hadiah_ dari para _Fangirls gila_-nya, meski ia benci mereka, kalau _hadiahnya_ dibuang rugi kan? Jadi ia memungutnya satu-persatu), seluruh mata telah tertuju padanya, para wanita mulai tertawa _genit_, para lelaki juga memandangnya dengan tampang aneh.

_Ada apa dengan mereka? Tak biasanya para lelaki memandangku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu,_ pikirnya sesaat. Perutnya terasa mual, _please jangan memandangku seperti itu, ya tuhan._ Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sambil menunduk seolah ia disana hanya menumpang untuk lewat sebentar. Ia berjalan semakin cepat saat seorang lelaki mendekatinya dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuh. Karena Sehun seorang penakut, ia langsung saja berlari menuju ruang loker sambil menyeret sekantung penuh _hadiah dari fangirls_.

_Kenapa hari ini begitu aneh?_ _Aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak jelas_. Sehun mendengus kesal, ia membuka loker pribadinya untuk mengambil beberapa buku dan beberapa peralatan tulis untuk bekal dirinya di kelas nanti. Namun, lagi-lagi ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Berkotak-kotak cokelat membanjiri tubuhnya saat ini, kepalanya terbentur langcung dengan lantai. _Ouch! _"Apa-apaan ini!" Ia berteriak, menimbulkan seluruh pandangan di sekelilingnya beralih kepadanya. Para lelaki terlihat begitu kaget, bahkan ada yang sudah bersiap meninju wajah tampannya kalau saja ia tak segera berdiri. "H-hai kalian semua.. Pagi yang cerah, _ne?_" Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan melambaikan tangannya pelan kepada para lelaki.

Reaksi balasan dari mereka bermacam-macam: ada yang_ shock_ hingga pingsan, ada yang mulutnya membentuk huruf "O", ada yang sudah memunguti cokelat yang berserakan di lantai tersebut dan segera memakannya tanpa ampun (Sehun merasa dirinya ingin muntah melihat oemandangan tersebut), dan seterusnya. Sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia benar-benar takut hingga akhirnya ia masukkan kembali cokelat-cokelat tersebut ke dalam lokernya dan berlari menuju kelas.

* * *

><p>Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menuju kelas, mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu 5-6 menit.<p>

Namun karena _Insiden mengerikan_ itu terjadi kembali, Sehun hampir telat memasuki kelas pelajaran Biologi. Lagi-lagi ia dilempari cokelat-cokelat dari para wanita, ia hanya bisa berlari dan terus berlari. Karena tak punya pilihan lain, ia bersembunyi di toilet wanita. Mengunci dirinya di salah satu bilik toilet dan meringkuk di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ketika nafasnya telah pulih kembali, ia mendengar suara pintu toilet dibuka. Sehun tak pernah merasa setakut ini dalam hidupnya, ia kembali meringkuk dan menahan nafasnya. Ia mendengar suara tawa kecil dari para wanita, "Apa kau sudah memberikannya?" suara seorang wanita memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja! Aku hampir saja mencium pipinya, oh tuhan.. Dia begitu tampan saat dilihat dari dekat!" suara tawa kembali terdengar, membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya ia tahu, siapa wanita tersebut, _benar-benar terlihat dengan jelas._

"Ah, seharusnya aku ikut denganmu tadi. Aku hanya meletakkan cokelatku di lokernya _aish_." Sehun semakin mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Sebelum ia ketahuan, ia berencana untuk menyusup keluar dari toilet ini sekarang juga. Ia kenakan jaketnya di kepala untuk menutupi wajahnya, dan keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut dengan tenang. Padahal hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu bahwa jantungnya berdegup keras saat ini.

Kedua wanita tersebut memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh, salah satu wanita tidak berkedip saat melihatnya. Saat ia berhasil keluar dari sana, salah satu dari wanita tersebut menepuk pundak temannya.

"Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?"

* * *

><p>Oh Sehun tertidur dalam kelas, tentu saja ini pertama kalinya karena dia seorang <em>Nerd<em>. _Nerd_ tidak akan tidur dalam kelas, mereka akan mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan guru, mencatat apapun yang ia dengar, mengerjakan tugas, dan mengangkat tangannya saat guru mengajukan pertanyaan. Itulah Oh Sehun, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Ia tertidur begitu pulas, hingga penghapus papan tulis mendarat di kepalanya, ia terbangun dengan air liur kering di sudut bibirnya. Seluruh murid di kelas meledak dalam tawa yang begitu keras, sedangkan Sehun? Ia begitu malu hingga yang bisa ia perbuat adalah menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal miliknya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, tuan Oh?" guru yang mengajar di kelasnya mendengus kesal, kedua tangannya menyilang di dada, kedua alisnya _nyaris_ menggabung menjadi satu."Saya _melakukannya_ karena tidak sengaja, _sonsaengnim_." Kepalanya menunduk, masih meringis karena penghapus papan tulis yang baru saja mendarat di kepalanya dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!" Bibir Sehun mengerucut, membentuk sebuah _pout_. Ia keluar dari kelas tersebut, dan berdiri di koridor kelas. Menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi agar ia bisa pergi dari tempat aneh ini.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa denganmu, <em>man?<em>" seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi nan tegap menepuk pundak Sehun. Ia mempunyai senyum lebar, Sehun biasa menjuluki senyum itu _idiot's smile_. Ia duduk di samping Sehun, "Oh tidak, kau pasti sedang…"

"DIAM!" bentakan Oh Sehun mampu membuatnya tutup mulut seketika. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, daun telinganya berubah warna menjadi merah, tanda ia telah marah dan _mood_ nya sedang tidak baik. Mereka diam dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit, hingga suara dehaman memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi pada adikku ini." Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, seketika itu perut Sehun mual-mual. "Berhentilah Park Chanyeol, atau akan ku lempar kau dengan sepatuku." Sehun memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol yang _notabene_ lebih tua daripada Sehun tertawa begitu keras. Seluruh nafsu makan siang sang lelaki berkulit putih seperti susu itu hilang seketika. Karena tak tahan dengan tingkah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut akhirnya ia benar-benar melempar sepatunya ke arah yang tepat.

Dahi Park Chanyeol.

* * *

><p>"Aku mendapatkan sesuatu, lihat ini Oh Sehun." Chanyeol merogoh tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan plaster luka. Dahinya sedikkit lebam karena lemparan sepatu Sehun, <em>salahkan bocah itu, aku harus memakai plaster luka di dahiku yang mulus ini sekarang, tsk. <em>Ia lambaikan kotak berwarna pink tepat di wajah Sehun, terukir senyum nakalnya saat melihat tatapan penasaran dari sang adik kelas.

"_Ta-dah~_ _Otte? Bagaimana?" _Dibukanya kotak pink itu, beberapa kue cokelat berjejer rapi disana. "Ini dari Baekbaek, aku selangkah lebih maju darimu hahaha…" tawa Chanyeol terdengar nyaring di telinga lelaki berambut pirang tersebut, ia masih sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya, tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu hari ini hm?" Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, lelaki yang baru saja berhenti tertawa itu menyenggol lengan Sehun. Sang empu hanya merespon dengan _hm_ yang terdengar malas. "Ayolah, ini adalah hari yang spesial. Seharusnya aku menghabiskannya dengan Baekbaek, kalau bukan karenamu yang telah merusak dahi indahku ini, dasar-" Kalimatnya terpotong karena plaster luka yang berada di tangannya telah mendarat di bagian dahinya yang lebam, Sehunlah yang memasangnya.

Chanyeol berdesis pelan, meski Sehun adalah orang yang dingin dan terkesan cuek, tapi ia adalah tipikal lelaki yang _care_ terhadap teman-teman dekatnya, termasuk Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil, diputuskannya untuk tidak mengambil hati atas perbuatan teman dekatnya yang lebih muda tersebut siang ini.

"Maaf _hyung_." Sehun menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol, senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipisnya. Senyumnya dibalas dengan senyum yang jauh lebih lebar dari miliknya. Pandangannya beralih pada sekotak kue cokelat yang disodorkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. "Ambillah, anggap saja aku traktir."

Senyum malu-malu terukir dengan jelas di bibir tipis Oh Sehun, "Hari ini benar-benar aneh, _hyung_." Chanyeol dengan segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran, "Bagaimana bisa? Semua orang menanti _hari ini_ Sehun, apalagi kita, para lelaki." Chanyeol menjawab dengan enteng.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang spesial dari hari ini, kecuali aku berhasil kabur dari para wanita dan berhasil pula masuk ke kamar mandi khusus wanita hanya untuk _bersembunyi_." Ia masih mengunyah kue cokelat milik Chanyeol, sedangkan sang pemilik kue begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"Kau seharusnya tak menghindar, Sehun-ah!" Sang lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendesah, sedikit tak habis pikir dengan temannya yang satu ini. "Tapi mereka semua seperti orang gila yang melempariku dengan cokelat-cokelat itu _hyung_!"

"_Mwo? _Cokelat?" Alis kanan Chanyeol terangkat. Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu, Chanyeol tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk beberapa saat, membuat Sehun bingung dengan tingkahnya hari ini. "Kau tahu ini hari apa?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada temannya yang lebih muda setelah sadar dari pikirannya. _"Geumyoil_(Jum'at)." Jawab Sehun dengan tenang, masih sibuk mengunyah kue cokelat milik Chanyeol, ia harus minta lagi nanti, tentu saja langsung ke Baekhyun, tetangga sekaligus kekasih Chanyeol.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Chanyeol nampak kesal, diacak-acaknya rambutnya dengan cepat. "Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol mendesah sekali lagi, "Ini _Valentine Day_." Kue cokelat yang tinggal setengah itu jatuh dari genggaman Sehun, _"MWO?"_

* * *

><p>Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu cepat dari arah koridor, Chanyeol dan Sehun berlari menuju ruang loker. Si pirang telah menjelaskan kejadian yang ia alami pada teman dekatnya, sedangkan sang teman hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil merenung, <em>Sehun memang tampan, dan aku juga tampan!<em> _Lalu kenapa aku tidak mendapat serangan itu juga?_ Ia mendengus kesal.

"Ini yang berhasil kukumpulkan_ hyung_, yang lainnya masih-" perkataan Sehun terpotong dengan teriakan Chanyeol. "_Mwoya?_ Banyak sekali…"

"Percuma saja, mereka orang-orang gila memberiku cokelat sebanyak ini. Aku tak akan memakannya." Sehun menimpali Chanyeol dengan datar, tergambar tak-ketertarikan sedikitpun pada cokelat-cokelat yang ada di lokernya sekarang. "L-Lalu bagaimana dengan semua ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan gugup. "Mungkin aku buang? Entahlah."

"_A-Andwae!_ Berikan saja pada kami semua!" Chanyeol merangkul loker Sehun, tak membiarkan sedikitpun sang pemilik loker menyentuh loker miliknya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tak faham." Chanyeol segera mendekap pundak Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Berikan saja ini semua pada para lelaki, begitu juga aku!" Sang lelaki yang lebih tinggi menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"B-Baiklah…"

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua akhirnya berakhir di atap gedung sekolah, dikelilingi oleh para lelaki yang mengantri untuk mendapat cokelat dari Sehun. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk menyebarkan pesan <em>broadcast<em> yang menyatakan bahwa Sehun akan membagikan cokelat di hari yang indah ini, pesan itu segera menyebar begitu saja dalam kurun waktu tersebut di handphone para lelaki. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong menerobos atap gedung sekolah, _mereka seperti semut yang kelaparan, menakutkan! _Pikir Sehun sambil bergidik.

20 menit kemudian, 1 kantung besar berisi cokelat telah habis tak tersisa. "Benar-benar mengejutkan, hampir saja aku tidak kebagian! Fiuh…" Chanyeol menyeka keringat di dahinya, disimpannya sekotak kecil cokelat di saku celananya. _Akan kubagi dengan Baekbaek nanti, hihi._

"Ah, Sehun! Kau tidak mengambil satu cokelat-pun ya?" Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sehun yang duduk di pinggir sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. "Tidak perlu." Jawab lelaki itu singkat, dan terkesan dingin. "Hais, selalu saja." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, menghampiri lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengambil satu, itukan milikmu. Kau tidak harus memberikan-" Perkataan Chanyeol terputus oleh suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Menampakkan seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil sedang berlari, wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang dikejar anjing. Chanyeol yang penasaran menghampiri lelaki itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Dimana? Cokelatnya dimana?" lelaki itu menoleh sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol, memperlihatkan matanya yang berbinar, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "S-Sudah habis, _Mianhae_…" Lelaki itu kaget dan mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Sehun yang telah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kau tidak memberiku cokekat Sehun?" Wajah lelaki itu terlihat _innocent_, kedua matanya berkedip-kedip memandangi Sehun.

"Tidak ada cokelat disini." Sehun menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "Aku tau kau masih menyimpan satu, untukku kan?" lelaki itu bertanya dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Sehun berusaha tidak terbuai oleh senyuman itu. _"That won't happen Luhan."_

"Meski aku akan menciummu sekarang?" Lelaki bernama Luhan mengedipkan matanya lagi, Chanyeol yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. _Apa-apaan ini? Siapa orang ini? _

"T-Tidak boleh…" Sehun mulai gugup, pipinya telah merah merona. Luhan mendekati Sehun, mencium kedua pipinya. "Ayolah~"

"Ini! Ini semua untukmu! Aku tidak tahan lagi." Sehun segera menyerahkan cokelat yang ada di genggamannya, membuat senyum Luhan mengembang dengan jelas di _pretty face-_nya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi? Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol berbisik pada Sehun yang bersandar di tembok atap gedung sekolah, tubuhnya lemas seketika melihat Luhan yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya, meminta cokelat yang sengaja ia sembunyikan untuk ia masukkan di tas milik Luhan sebelum pulang nanti. Ternyata, Luhan-lah yang datang ke hadapannya, dan meminta cokelat tersebut.<p>

"_Yeah…"_ Jawabnya singkat. "Luhan sangat lucu, ehem begitulah pendapatku." Chenyeol berdeham, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai respon. Luhan yang sibuk mengunyah cokelat di hadapan mereka hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa sungguh…" Chanyeol melambaikan kedua tangannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar, bibirnya belepotan dengan cokelat, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Terima kasih cokelatnya Sehun-ah, enak sekali!"

"K-Kau menyukainya?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya. "Ya, aku harap kau lebih berani memberikannya langsung kepadaku di _Valentine_ tahun depan nanti, hihi." Suara tawa kecil Luhan menghiasi telinga Sehun. "J-Jadi maksudmu Lu?" Luhan menggeleng, masih tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. "Tangkap aku, kalau berhasil akan kuberitahu nanti dan sebagai bonus kita akan pergi berdua nanti malam hihi."

Luhan berlari menuruni tangga dari atap gedung sekolah sambil membawa cokelat digenggamannya, Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Bahagia melihat mereka berdua, bahagia tanpa alasan, seperti biasa.

_Aku juga akan memakan cokelat ini dengan Baekbaek, nanti malam dengan ditemani lilin dan makan malam yang romantis._ _Such a great idea, Park Chanyeol. _

Chanyeol mulai tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Awww, maaf aku telat update TTTT Aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas ini-itu. Semoga kalian menyukainya ;w; Aku bikin cepet-cepetan/? Karena sebentar lagi UTS huhu

Lalu, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai SeLu? Kkk Aku berpikir mengenai sequel…

.

.

.

.

Tapi aku tidak janji ya u.u


End file.
